pantlesspiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anita
Anita '''aka '''BoatmyFloat, a member of the Pantless Pirates. With the use of her Obu Obu no Mi powers, Anita's role as a crew member is to assist all her nakama in their crafts as well as provide support or use of her body as a weapon or tool. Origin Anita was brought up on Goat Island, located in East Blue, up to the age of 12 where she was then taken by a mysterious pirate crew when they looted the island. It has not yet been confirmed whether Anita was actually born on Goat Island and by whom. History Goat Island Anita grew up in the nondescript town of Goat Island. She was one among the many foster children that could fit under the roof of the foster home that was sponsored by the government. She was a quiet girl, and often she would go unnoticed by those around her for many hours or even days. Sometimes she feels as if no one can see her, like a piece of background furniture, a piece could be easily left behind and forgotten. One day she and her many foster siblings were out with their caretakers on a trip for some groceries. The town was alive and abuzz with the arrival a new merchant ship arriving dockside, bringing wares from across all the seas. In the crowds the caretakers made sure to keep the children under tight supervision and close together, by sticking to the side of the busy streets. Anita though lagged behind soon enough, with her attention being drawn away by the sporadic glimpses of the colourful crew members from the foreign ship, she was bound to fall under her caretakers radar. Lost, Anita had a moment of panic but soon had herself under control, with this she began to look for a way back to her group. After awhile of walking Anita noticed the foot traffic slowing, ahead of her it seemed as if one of the carts holding exotic fruits from the merchants have been tipped over, upending all of the stock and causing chaos on the streets. Being pushed and shoved from all sides, Anita quickly ducked into a small alley to catch her breath, crouching she clutched at her stomach as it started to growl. Staring at the ground before her, she noticed an odd fruit in front of her, thinking that it was one of the exotic fruits that must have fallen from the cart Anita gobbled the fruit up, little did she know the fruit she consumed was the Obu Obu Devil Fruit! After a traumatic encounter with a goat and an unexpected transformation into a boot, that Anita prefers not to talk about, Anita discovered she had consumed a devil fruit thus acquiring the ability to turn into any kind of object at will. As she grew Anita learnt and taught herself the limits of her ability and what uses her Obu Obu no Mi can be of. At the age of 12 Anita's home town was attacked by Pirates. As the pirates ran amok and destroyed everything in their path, panicked and horrified Anita transformed herself into the first object she thought of, a ''Lamp ''she had remembered and seen in one of the many fairy tale picture books scattered across her room, one that she absolutely admired with beautiful detailing and a light that can outshine a star. Anita transformed herself into that lamp on the street, in a catatonic state she preyed to Oda's balls that she will go unnoticed like all the other times she's been forgotten, she blacked out to the sounds of fading screams and the feeling of grubby hand lifting her up. When Anita layer awoke she found herself aboard a Pirate Ship in the Captain's cabin. There she spent two years living fearfully and never once daring to turn herself back into a human, she spent the time mostly in an almost coma sleep which she taught herself in order to cope with her situation. The Foxy Pirates. 3 years later at the age of 15 Anita awoke as she was roughly grabbed and dropped. She was put into the corner of a room, there she sat for a year. During that time she gathered that she now belongs to the Foxy Pirates after the crew that originally kidnapped her had lost in the Davy Back Fight A lot happened during those years, as Anita watched Foxy the Silver Fox collect more and more crew members with his cheating ways, her disgust toward pirates grew day by day. Until of course, her encounter with Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Strawhat Pirates. Witnessing the lengths that Luffy and his crew fought for each other, it gave her hope that there are actually pirates our there that are true and not at all evil. The years that she had been alone and neglected made her long for company and seeing Luffy and his crew made her absolutely yearn for mateship and camaraderie. When Luffy won, Anita had wanted to originally join his crew, but as they are leaving she found she could not change back into human form due to her prolonged nature as a Lamp. Missing this opportunity Anita vowed to try her best to turn back to human when the next Pirate crew comes, by changing her forms at night while the Foxy crew slept. A year passed by as the Foxy Pirates made their way into the Grandline, they docked on Flwoop island, a small uninhabited island situated just before Sabaody Archipelago, to act as their new base for their Davy Back Fights. Thinking back at the times no other pirate crews other than Luffy's defeated Foxy, Anita was beginning to despair, But Anita finally had her lucky break which came in the form of Captain Paty of the Pantless Pirates. Watching how her and her crew fought the Foxy Crew, Anita felt her emotions well. She was drawn to the Pantless crew by their silly nature and great sense of nakamanship, that Anita was sure that could rivals even that of The Strawhat Pirates! With this in mind, Anita knew that that is where she wanted to be, she began to change forms. As she was about to change forms, hands suddenly grabbed her, startled, Anita fainted from the shock. The Pantless Pirates. It just so happens Pantless Pirate members Bakaburg and Dereshish had caught a glimpse of Anita on the Sexy Fox and had instantly fallen in love with her elegant hand crafted structure. Together they brought Anita back to their ship, not knowing that along with a great addition to their interior design, they had also added another loyal member to their crew. When Anita came to, she was in the corner of a room on another boat, but this boat seemed so much nicer and had a cozy homely atmosphere, but it seemed a little dark and bleak. Unintentionally She switched herself on, emitting a soft, bright light throughout the room. Anita screamed aloud as she saw the members of the Pantless Pirates, who were situated throughout the room, who had turned around and gasped in surprise at her as she quickly, on a reflex, became a lamp again. Anita though, remembering her dream for nakamanship, morphed back to human and introduced herself with a smiled and greeted the crew. Thus began Anita's life and journey as a part of the Pantless Pirates Crew. Appearance Anita is of average height, she has short choppy black hair with her bangs going to the sides as well as a part of it converging down between her eyes. She dons a wide brimmed hat that is meant to resemble a lamp shade and a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her shorts are denim and held up with a belt that has the Pantless Pirates jolly roger as its buckle. Anita also wears big, chunky lacy boots that comes up mid calf. Anita accessorises herself with a beaded bracelet and a length of ribbon tied around her left wrist. She also carries a large combat knife in a scabbard around her waist and on her right sleeve she has attached 3 sharp bobby pins, in this case though, the two are not materialistic assessories, but are for the more dangerous kinds. Personality Anita has a rather two sided personality, a loud one and a soft one. While she is with her nakama Anita tends to be bright colourful and bubbly with a dash of loco. On the other hand though, when facing strangers she clams up, going quiet and hard as if she were adopting the features of a piece of background furniture. At times though despite always being merry and jolly with her crew, Anita sometimes likes to have some time to herself. Settling down with a book or just sitting on the bow of the boat and contemplating her new found freedom with her friends, feeling the wind and sea spray against her face and listening to the faint sounds of her nakama going about and screaming below deck. Anita loves her nakama and will always be loyal to the Pantless Pirates. She has a problem though, with dealing with her feelings as she would much rather keep her problems to herself as to not trouble or worry her crew mates. Powers and Abilities Abilities. Even though she can become her own weapon with her Obu Obu no Mi powers, Anita is still liable to situations that may catch her off by surprise and thoughshe may not be the most skilled fighter in the crew,making that her weakness, she is certainly not above defending herself when her power is made scarce. So as an extra precaution Anita carries a large combat knife, also on her right sleeve she has 3 sharp bobby pins that she can be of use during battle, akin to throwing knives. Thus shows that Anita has adequate skill and dexterity to use the weapons. Anita's Obu Obu power includes having to regulary change hands between her crew members as she transforms into any weapon, for this Anita has to have the ability of stealth, speed, dexterity and quick thinking, as she has to quickly and discreetly become a weapon for her new master and deposit herself into their hands to face their foe. Anita has a deep understanding and grasp of most of her crew members and can almost always read in their body language what kind of weapon they are expecting of her. Anita says that during battle she finds it easy to fall into a trance like movement with the help of her crew mates as she is tossed around the battle, like a dance she has memorised over and over again, and that with every new addition to the crew it is like adding another move into the routine. Obu Obu No Mi (Object Object Power). Anita's Devil fruit power is essentially the ability to turn herself into any inanimate object. The power emerged after eating the Obu Obu Fruit. Anita uses her powers for many various and different occasions. Around the ship Anita uses the ability to assist any of her crew members when they are in need of any tools or objects which were missing or otherwise not purchased as of yet. She occasionally allows herself to transform herself into recreation items for entertainment such as a stereo, but she firmly draws the line at items such as balls where she would be kicked or thrown around, much to the amusement of her friends when they try to peer pressure her into it. In battle the use of her powers is complex and greatly varified according to her user and their need. Anita uses her ability to transform herself into weapons according to each person, she willingly circulates the battle and turns herself into any weapon or tool when called for when a crew member has lost his or her weapon. In between, when no one is in need of her service, Anita wittingly uses her power to obstruct and distract any of her enemies such as turning into a coil of rope to be tripped on. While she has freedom to morph into any kind of object she desires Anita always has one item which she will always return to and will never let go of. Many of her members have repeatedly walked into or have seen around the room and has also, much to their mirth and her embarrassment, occasionally caught a glimpse of it in her bed where she has unknowingly slipped into the form unawares during the vulnerability of sleep. That is of course the beloved Lamp form, which she holds close to her heart and is often fondly thought of as her place of solitude and safety. Trivia *Due to her Obu Obu Power, Anita is rarely seen in her human form during battles because of this she has not yet been established as a crew member since the Government has not realised that she even exists. This explains the fact that a bounty has not been released for Anita yet. Category:Pantless Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue